What they Think
by jbskyyy
Summary: The gossip at the station finally catches up with Maura and Jane.
1. Chapter 1

What They Think

Jane sits in the precincts cafe' drinking her coffee alone . Maura walks in and sees Jane in deep thought oblivious to anyone or anything but her coffee.

Maura approaches her slowly and softly says as she places one hand softly on Jane's shoulder.

"Jane?"

Jane startled out of her thoughts, turns her head and stares at the hand on her shoulder. She looks up and sees Maura looking concerned down at her.

"Oh hey Maura."

"You looked deep in thought. Is there a new case you're working on?"

"No , I was just thinking about something I overheard earlier today."

Jane stares out in space getting lost in her thoughts again.

Maura concerned asks, "Jane what did you hear?"

Jane shakes her head trying to rid herself of the thoughts.

"Um you know what ? I think you might be able to help me. But not here. Can we get together and talk after work today?"

"Of course Jane. My house after work okay?"

Jane nods as she drinks the last of her coffee. She stands up and walks slowly pass Maura .

"That sounds great Maura see you later . I have to go finish up my paperwork ."

Jane scrunches her face thinking about the paperwork. Sarcastically adds ,

"Paperwork what fun my favorite part of the job."

She smiles as she watches Maura laugh at what she said as she walks back to the morgue.

The rest of the day Jane worked on the pile of paperwork on her desk . At the same time she worriedly tried to figure out how to approach the talk she was going to have with Maura later.

Maura was performing an autopsy . As she lifted out the heart and placed it on the scale to weigh , she thought of Jane. She was completely at a loss as to what was bothering her. She went through all the different scenarios that it could be in her head but none seemed to fit the worried look on Jane's face.

After work Jane stopped and bought Maura's favorite wine to bring with her for the talk she was going to have with her. As she walked up to Maura's door with wine in hand she knocked. As Maura started opening the door . Jane noticed the light of the setting sun blinking on and off as the wind was blowing the sun light through the leafs on the trees and now was shining off Maura's door.

Amazed and stunned by the beauty and then seeing the equally beautiful setting sun on Maura as she was standing in the doorway with the multicolor lights now flooding and flowing across down her body. Jane stutters out,

"My God Maura, first it was you always looking like you were going to a photo shoot. But tonight now the setting sun shining you with a almost heavenly lighting . Wow you're really gorgeous in this light."

Maura's cheeks start to blush as Jane turns to look at the multitude of colors flowing across the sky as the sun was setting.

"Seriously Maura what is this place , some sort of magical place where everything beautiful has to come to?"

Maura smirks looking at Jane's body slowly up and down "Yes , I guess it is now that you are here."

Maura steps out of the doorway and motions for an even more blushing and smiling Jane to walk in pass her.

Inside Jane goes into the kitchen opening drawers to look for the corkscrew to open the wine.

"Where's the , oh never mind got it." Jane starts opening the wine.

Maura still smiling knowing she was still making Jane blush as she walks pass her to get her a beer.

"Here Jane you look like you need this ."  
>Jane nods and takes the beer from Maura. She then pours a glass of wine for Maura and hands it to her.<p>

Jane nervously fidgets and tries to peel off the label from her beer bottle with her fingertips as they both walk into the living room.

"Come sit Jane. So what did you over hear at the station today that's got you so concerned?"

Jane sits down next to Maura on the couch . She takes a long drink from her beer .

"Um...well it's actually nothing new. I've heard the same sort of things for a long time now and from a lot of different people."

Curious Maura scrunches her face wondering what it could be. She could tell Jane was getting nervous.

"What Jane? Tell me, just say it . Maybe I've heard the same things you've been hearing."

Jane's lips curl up on one side smiling as she looks at Maura's ears. She jokes

"Yeah I guess since you do have two ears you've probably heard the same things as I have, everyone there has heard or said the same things. Sooooo..um well.."

Maura and Jane both nervously laugh and take a drink of their drinks bracing themselves for what they both have a feeling what is coming. Maura urges Jane to start and says.

"Yes I've probably have heard the same . So tell me?"

Jane takes a deep breath as she sits her beer down on the coffee table, and let's out the breath slowly then tries to make light of it.

"Well basically everyone thinks we're married...or something."

Maura does a spit take of her wine as she hears what Jane said. She tries to regain her composure as she wipes the wine off her chin . She places her wine glass down next to Jane's bottle. With both her hands she nervously fidgets and smooths out imagined invisible wrinkles on her Vera Wang skirt. She then to her horror notices a dribbling line of wine drops from her spit take on the hem of her skirt. She stands up trying to hide the drops. She stomps one foot in frustration.

"Oh no! I can't believe this!"

Jane misunderstanding gets nervous. She thinks Maura is upset about people thinking she was married to her. Jane jumps up and away trying to give Maura a comfortable distance from her and the content of the conversation then starts in a fast machine gun style speaking saying as fast as she could with her words stumblingly over one another she says apologetically,

"I'm so sorry Maura. I don't , I just don't know why they think that ? Maybe we can , we can or I can .. I can start correcting everyone. You know tell them straight out we are just best friends. I , I will tell them Maura please don't let this upset you. I'll go right now and I post on the boards..."

Maura smiling grabs hold of Jane by her shoulders to try to calm her down .

"Jane I wasn't upset by the thought me being married to you."

Maura lets a small giggle escape from her lips. She points to her skirt with wine drops .

"I've ruined my skirt . I dribbled wine on it. I was upset about that not our marriage."

Relief spreads over Jane's face and turns into a big dimpled filled smile as she falls back into the couch and sits. She tries to get comfortable and relax she lifts hers hands up behind her head and interlaces her fingers together letting out a big relieved sigh. Maura still standing smiles and leans down and pats Jane's thigh with one hand to comfort her.

"Okay I'm going to have to go change out of my ruined skirt now. "

Maura tries to joke as she leaves the room.

"So will my wife be okay by herself for a few minutes while I change my outfit? You won't get lonely now will you?"

Jane laughs "Yeah I'll be fine wifey. Unless you take too long then I'll have to come in and help my...wife out of her clothes and then."

Maura disappears into her bedroom laughing.

"Wait , wait wife I was just getting to the good stuff. You know the wifely duties and other good stuff , comeback quick or I'll have to come show you."

Jane grins as she takes a drink of her beer. Then in a soft voice from Maura's hallway that leads to her bedroom she hears.

"Well come then, it's going to take me a little while."

It was Jane's turn to spit take as she hears Maura laughing in her bedroom. Jane yells back at her.

"Very funny ...wife . You got five minutes then I come after you."

Jane laughs at her own joke and hears .

"Okay my wife ."

Maura continues laughing as looks for a new outfit to wear. She thinks about it then picks something comfortable. She has a feeling their talk is going to take a lot of time and probably a lot of wines and beers too. So comfortable clothes is the best bet for her to choose. She also thinks Jane needs to be comfortable too. She remembers Jane has left some pj's here for her occasional nights she spends with her. She finds a pair of her Red Sox's pj's and takes them out to give Jane to change into before they start the long overdo talk about their relationship.

Jane's eyebrows raise up in surprise as she sees her pj's in Maura's hand and sees a barefooted Maura in a black satin teddy walking toward her. Jane slowly takes the pj's from her hands.

"Um Maura I didn't spill any wine on my clothes."

Jane can't take her eyes off of Maura and what she's wearing, or rather not wearing . She tries to cover by joking.

"Are you trying to tell me something like you don't like what I'm wearing? Or is this going to be like a preview of our upcoming honeymoon?"

They both start laughing as Maura sits down very closely next to Jane on the couch. Feeling a little too much heat . Jane not knowing who the heat was coming off of her or Maura she jumps up with her pj's. She looks down at a startled Maura and holds the pj's out .

"I think I'll go change into these. I think our talk is going to take a while so you know um ..I'm just going to go change ...bye."

Jane a little flustered by Maura's choice of clothes runs to the spare bedroom. Maura walks to the kitchen smiling to herself to refill her wine glass and beer for Jane.

Jane feels a drop of sweat roll down her temple . She at looks at herself in the mirror over the dresser.

"Get it together Rizzoli! Maura isn't gonna want to be friends with you anymore if you keep acting like a lovesick puppy. It's just a teddy she's wearing ..a black satin , silky looking barely there ...Oh stop it Rizzoli she's your best friend behave yourself. Oh I know I'll just think of Grammy Rizzoli in her nightgown. Frankie says that always helps him."

Jane thinks of it then gets a little sick to her stomach. She nods her head as she heads back for the living room.

"Yep Grammy helps ."

As she walks back in she sees Maura sitting on the couch with her feet pulled up and tucked underneath her and sipping on her wine. Jane mumbles to herself .

"Grammy Rizzoli, Grammy Rizzoli ,Grammy Rizzoli."

Maura turns as she couldn't hear what Jane said but then is speechless as she sees what she is wearing. Jane was only wearing the top off the pj's. The top barely covered Jane's backside and she had only buttoned two of the five buttons on the front of her pajama top, showing off a peek -a- boo glimpse of Jane's breasts as she walked toward the couch.

Jane smiled as she noticed Maura's mouth opened as she looked at what she was wearing. She went and sat down next to Maura and took a drink of her beer.

Maura still looking over Jane's pj's asks.

"Did I not give you the bottoms of your pajamas to you? Because I know they were in there and "

Jane interrupts laughing "No you gave me them. It's just I thought it was too hot to wear them. But if this bothers you or makes you uncomfortable I can put them on?"

Maura smiles as she looks Jane over.

"No , no it's fine. But did your legs , did they get longer? I swear you have the longest legs ."

Jane laughing stretches out one leg "Nope same ole same length legs I've always had...So anyways I guess now we need to discuss the gossip at work before it turns into a big dirty scandal we can't control, huh?"

"Dirty scandal , no I don't think that'll happen. But Jane you know I don't really mind everyone thinking we're a couple or even married . Does it bother you?"

Wide eyed Jane stares at Maura trying to figure out if she was serious or not.

"Really, really Maura? You aren't bothered about being ...thought of as a gay woman? You don't care what they think? I mean your not are you? I mean you did go to a all girls boarding school and well.."

Maura sits up to protest "Well what ? Every girl that goes too a boarding school is gay Jane?"

Jane shakes her head no.

"No , no sorry I just was clumsily trying to ask if you'd ever been with a girl before. Sorry none of my business."

Jane drinks the rest of her beer and gets up to get another.

Maura gets up with her empty wine glass and follows her into the kitchen to refill her glass.

"Jane you know I do not care what they think. I only care what you think. But if you must know , no I'm not gay , but oh never mind I just came in here for a refill. Oh just never mind."

Maura upset turns to leave without a refill. Jane grabs hold of Maura's arm to stop her from leaving .

"But what Maura?"

Still aggravated jerks her arm away from Jane's grip.

"But what nothing, Jane can you honestly tell me you've never been attracted to a beautiful woman before?...Well I have but only once."

In a huff Maura walks out back to the couch and sits down. Jane sighs and takes the empty glass Maura abandoned and refills it and walks it back in handing it to her. Jane sits down with her beer and takes a drink. Maura smiles and sips on her wine.

"Okay Maura are you going to tell me or torture me by not telling me who?"

Maura takes a long sip of her wine looking Jane eye to eye contemplating whether or not to tell her. But then decides to turn the tables on Jane.

"Torture if you don't answer my question first. Have you or have you not ever been attracted to a woman before?"

"Alright , sure I think there's been a few women I found attractive."

"Thank you for being honest with me."

"Okay now tell me who the one woman is ?"

Maura sits up grinning …

"Um.. maybe later. I think we should discuss why it bothers you so much being thought of being a lesbian Jane."

Jane looks at her in disbelief wondering if she was serious or not.

"Really Maura? I ah well I'm not gay , so no I don't like being accused of being something I'm not."

Maura tilts her head to the side trying to take in what Jane was really trying to say to her.

"Accused of Jane? Why is it a terrible thing to be thought of being ?"

Jane getting flustered and frustrated trying to explain herself. She throws her face into her hands and drags them slowly down while looking at Maura.

"Ahhh..no Maura I'm not homophobic or anything. It's just I've fought this wrong impression of me my whole life. I mean I guess I can understand a little why people thought I was gay. You know I played ever sport ever since I could hold a ball of any kind in my hands."

Maura places her chin on her hand and intently watches and hangs on every word Jane is confessing to her. She had been wanting to hear these words for so long coming from Jane. She nods as Jane continues.

"Then I become a cop and don't date men that often. I never really have any friends that are women usually they are all men I'm friends with. I mean you are the first woman I've really been close friends with since high school. And now were best friends so of course now people think were together like a couple. So I guess it's probably my fault people think that about us...sorry Maura."

Maura shakes her head no and strokes her hand slowly up and down Jane's arm to comfort her.

"No Jane don't say your sorry, I'm not. It seems like you've been holding those thoughts to yourself for a long time. I bet you're feeling better having let those feelings out finally?"

Jane nods and slumps her whole body back into the couch feeling complete relief Maura wasn't upset.

"Yeah I guess I kinda was Maura."

"Now it's my turn to confess a little too I guess."

"Really what do you want to confess ? What I know I bet you thought I was gay all this time too?" Jane laughs.

"No Jane, I just don't think in black and white terms . On the Kinsey scale you and I fall in the middle range of a..

Jane interrupts "Oh please don't start with the Kinsey scale I know and heard about that too much. I know every one lands differently on the scale . And yeah I know it fluctuates in a one's lifetime so please stop enough already of that , please?"

"Alright Jane then you want it in simpler terms?"

"Yes please Maura."

"Okay ..."

Maura softly clears her throat then takes a big sip of her wine.

"You Jane, I want to confess it's you."

Maura let's out a relieved breath she'd been holding in since the conversation started. She looks and anxiously waits for Jane's response.

Jane blankly stares at Maura not understanding Maura's confession.

"What Maura you confess what. Go ahead I'm listening."

Maura grins and sits up straighter and decides to be a little more playful with her answer thinking Jane would understand that better.

"I just did confess. You are the one woman I have been attracted to Jane. Okay now your turn go."

Jane's jaw drops open wide and she just sits staring at Maura trying to remember how to form thoughts or even speak words again.

Smiling Maura watches Jane's stunned reaction. She then starts to feel bad as Jane is still frozen in shock not moving at all. Maura leans in and gives Jane a hug to try to bring her back to reality. She whispers comforting in Jane's ear as she hugs her.

"Oh come here Jane. Let me hug you. It's okay but I thought you already knew that I was attracted to you. Because apparently everyone else has noticed. Except for you I guess."

Maura pulls away smiling at Jane who is slowly coming back to life.

"I ..I didn't know Maura. I'm not you know gay though . I mean I think . I mean , I will..I will confess too that I find you extremely attractive but I don't know."

Jane starts staring at and fidgeting with her hands . As Maura places her hands on top of Jane's .

"Extremely attractive huh? Thank you Jane. Listen I know neither one of us have ever been with a woman before...but that doesn't mean we can't. I've secretly always wondered what it be like to be with you."

Maura pauses as she watches Jane's eyes open wider and wider. But still with no words coming from her yet.

"Jane maybe we or rather I should give you time to consider it."

Jane nods and picks up her beer and drinks it down draining it dry. She carefully sits the empty bottle back down . She sits back interlaces her fingers together in her lap and loudly clears her throat startling Maura.

Maura places one hand on Jane's thigh to try and calm her down a little. But it had the opposite effect on Jane.

Jane felt the warmth of Maura's hand and fingers running up and down her thigh. Jane felt a shaking in her thighs that she couldn't control and a fire building below. Maura felt the shaking and looked up into Jane's eyes smiling and jokes.

"Does this shaking mean your interested in exploring this mutual attraction more, Jane?"

Jane not being able to stop the shaking in her thighs. She jumps up quickly rubbing her thighs with her hands trying to make them stop shaking. She turns and looks down at a very amused Maura smiling up at her. Jane shyly smiles ,

"Okay , alright now wait. We need to talk about this. I mean we can't just jump into ...bed or something, can we ..no no no, I'm still kinda in shock that you feel the same way about me as I do you . So, so let's just slow it down for a second okay Maura?"

Maura takes Jane's hand and gently pulls her back down on the couch.

"Okay how about we start with a kiss and we can see where it goes from there?"

Jane nervously looks around the room . Like she waiting for people like her Ma to jump out and tell her this was all a joke.

Once convinced they were alone and this wasn't a joke .

"A kiss huh?"

Maura smiling nods yes.

"Hmm? But Maura what if we or you don't like or feel anything if we kiss?"

"I don't think there's any chance I won't feel or like it Jane. But if you don't we can just stop and go back to being best of friends."

Jane slumps disappointed in the answer but then thinks of the first part of the answer.

"So you think you'd like kissing me huh?"

Maura laughs and nods seductively looks Jane up and down then at her lips.

" I've caught you a few times staring at my lips before Maura."

"Yeah well I've caught you staring at my breasts. Quite a few times ."

They both start laughing with each other.

"Well in my defense not many could resist taking a peek of the 'Rack of God'."

Maura looks puzzled at Jane.

"Rack of God ? What are you talking about?"

"Oh c'mon you have to know everyone at the station calls your breasts the 'Rack of God' ?"

Maura face turning red as she blushes .

"Everyone calls my tits the Rack of God really? That's so funny. You know I always loved study mythology though . Did you know the Rack of God started with the God."

Jane interrupts her laughing .

"Really your going to tell me the history of the Rack of God while I'm sitting an arms length away from the one and only 'Rack of God' that I want to get to know more about. Really c'mon now Maura?"

"Okay how about first we start with a kiss? I'll even leave out the mythology of the kiss even though there is a statue named 'The Kiss' is very interesting..."

Jane smiles and figures out there was only one way to stop the history lesson from Dr. Isles. It was to kiss her.

Jane and Maura both licked her lips as Jane and slowly moved in to kiss her. Maura felt her face flushing hot in anticipation. Jane's lower lip made first contact with Maura's . Jane could've swore she felt the world stop on contact with Maura's lips. She felt like the world stopped so they could feel and watch every atom in their bodies shaking and boiling hotter and hotter.

As soon as they pulled back away from the kiss. Maura was the overwhelmed one now. She could only think of and form one word with her lips. So she says it in a soft breathless whisper staring into the most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen before.

"Wow."

Jane smirks and nods in agreement.

"Oh yeah Wow , wow and wow Maura!"

They both gaze adoringly at each other . Jane smirks and adds,

"Okay we kissed, next up the 'Rack of God' ?"

Maura and Jane burst out into a fit of giggles.

.

.

.

A/N – thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

What They Think

ch- 2

"Okay we kissed , next up the 'Rack of God'."

Jane and Maura fall into one another in a fit of giggles.

Maura is the first to stop laughing , she gives Jane a serious look. She leans back on the couch .

"Give me your hand Jane."

Jane stops laughing and sees the look on Maura's face. The nerves start up again in her but she slowly holds out her now shaking hand to Maura.

She takes Jane's hand and pulls her in closer on top of her. She places Jane's hand slowly on her left breast with her hand on top of Jane's and she gently starts squeezing their hands together on her breast. Maura smiles and takes her hand off top of Jane's leaving hers still on her breast. Jane starts gently squeezing and moving her hand cupping the breast in her palm. She looks up into Maura's eyes and moves her thumb up rubbing it slowly over the nipple.

"Is this okay?"

Maura smiling nods and takes Jane's other hand and places it on her other breast. Jane grinning starts mimicking her movements of her hand onto the other breast.

Maura arches her back trying to get more contact with Jane's hands and fingers on her breasts. She is flooded with memories of all the fantasies she's had of Jane doing exactly what she was doing to her now. She's almost purring with all the overwhelming sensations of her fantasies coming to life on her body.

"...mmm Jane yes that feels wonderful ."

As Jane is feeling her body catching on fire she is trying with one hand to take off her pajama top . But she can't seem take her hands off of Maura's breasts long enough to take it off though. She last about a second before her hands return to the breasts. She's afraid she may never get this chance again so she doesn't want to waste even a second of it.

Maura smiles as she watches Jane's struggle. But then she catches a glimpse of Jane's breasts at her last attempt to remove her pajama top . This was too much for Maura so she takes both her hands and grips Jane's pajama top roughly and rips it open exposing Jane's breasts to her.

Jane cannot believe she was trying to rip her top off and smiles down at her. She drags the pajama top off herself and throws it across the room.

Maura smiling as she watches Jane's face blushing as she watched Maura's hand reaching out to touch her. Jane panics and grabs Maura's hand . She moves and positions herself straddling Maura waist and standing up on her knees looking down at her.

"Wait ...wait a second Maura. We...shouldn't we really be shouldn't be doing this? I'm afraid this might hurt our relationship. I mean I can't lose lose you ..ever. I mean it , you mean too much to me. What if us being together like this doesn't work? We might not even be able to be friends. No, no I can't I just can't no matter how unbelievably good this feels..no Maura."

Maura grabs Jane's wrist with her other hand and pulls Jane back down on top of her.

"Oh no huh uh Jane , fuck that we both want this too much to stop now."

Jane is taken back at hearing her curse and smiles and chides her a little.

"Language Maura , really now no call for that."

"Oh shut up and kiss me Jane."

"Okay anything you say."

"Oh really? Then I'm just getting started."  
>Maura sits up and pulls off her teddy and throws it next to Jane's pj top. Jane smiles as she notices Maura was now completely naked . Then Maura puts her hands on her breasts.<p>

"Still want to stop Jane?"

Jane chuckles and shakes her head no and lets her body fall slowly down on Maura's. They both sigh loudly as their heated skin touch for the first time.

Jane's past fantasies are fumblingly over top of each other in her mind trying to be first in line . Her mind feels like it's going a million miles per second. Jane moves up a little to kiss Maura , she feels a wetness as she rubs against her belly . Jane figures out it was coming from below Maura's waist. So Jane switches directions after giving her a quick kiss. She feels the need to investigate the source of the wetness a little closer.

Maura is surprised by the change of direction . She raises her head and watches Jane sliding down her body. But then all of a sudden Jane stopped at mid belly. Maura getting anxious wonders why she stopped and tries to encourage her to keep going.

"What are you waiting for Jane ? Please don't stop now."

Jane never lifts up her head she just smiles into her belly. She then takes her tongue and swirls it in and around Maura's belly button.

Maura surprised by the feel of her warm wet tongue on her all of a sudden her stomach spasms at Jane laughs and looks up into her eyes.

"Too much?"

Maura grabs Jane's head with both hands giggling and pushes her back down.

"No , never too much, but maybe a little lower."

Jane laughs as she begins her journey south again down Maura's body. As Maura feels the kisses Jane are spreading down her body . Jane tilts her head to one side and her hair falls between Maura's legs and it starts tickling her. One of Jane's ears rubs on top of her thigh. Maura bends one of her legs up . Jane pulls up the other leg and places her head in between her legs and Maura throws her head back and feels her self getting soaking wet .

Jane takes one of Maura's thighs in each of her hands and squeezes and pulls her closer to her. She runs one hand under Maura's thigh . The light catches the wetness between Maura's legs and glistens as Jane shyly bites her lower lip admiring the view. She then moves her fingers into the folds and starts slowly feeling the new sensations on her fingertips.

Maura feels Jane's fingers then feels her hot breath blowing across her throbbing center. She is desperate for more .

"Jane please ...more"

Jane has never been so turned on before , her breath gets heavier almost out of control. She blows a strong hot breath out across Maura before diving her face into her wet center. She explores with her tongue trying to lick up all the wetness . But the more she licks the wetter Maura is getting.

"Jane..."

Maura's body is on fire as she it starts jumping and squirming. Jane tries to hold her hips still to no avail. Jane's tongue finds the aching , throbbing clit . She swirls her tongue around it and alternates to sucking between her lips and swirling her tongue.

Maura begs "More please Oh God!"

Jane takes her fingers and spreads her folds and enters Maura. She begins slowly then speeds up taking her fingers in and out of her. Maura starts moving her hips in rhythm with Jane's thrusting fingers.

Until Maura starts feeling the rumbling stirring slowly in her abdomen and start spreading all throughout her body. Jane speeds up as she feels Maura's body starting to spasm.

Jane hotly panting as her fingers are flying in and out says "C'mon , c'mon sweetie let me take you there. C'mon I'll take you all the way home."

With that Maura makes a small squealing sound and her body contracts and freezes as she is cumming. A few moments later she starts to spasm . Jane feels Maura's body break out into a sweat and she holds her as she rides out her orgasms.

Finally her body stills and Jane lets her own body fall down on top of her. Maura lets a small laugh and big breath out as she wipes the sweat from her brow. Jane looks up at her grinning jokingly says.

"So what do ya think? Maybe we should just go back to being best friends? "

Maura smacks her on top of her head laughing.

"No, I think..no I know there is no going back ever again after this. I don't care what they think at the station either."

Maura sits up taking Jane with her and pushing her down on her back on the couch. Maura is now on top of Jane.

"Now Jane let me see if I can make you not care what they think either?

Jane grins as she watches Maura pulling the soaking wet boy shorts off of her. Maura looks at Jane's boy shorts and smiles as she sees what's on them.

Maura holds Jane's boy shorts up to her face . "Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles? Really Jane?"

"Sorry, but they didn't have any with tortoises on them."

Jane laughs grabs them and throws them on the floor as Maura laughing leans down to kiss her.

.

.

.A/N- thanks for reading!


End file.
